The present invention relates to pumps, and more particularly to a diaphragm activated compression pump, which produces little friction force during its pumping operation.
Conventional compression pumps have different designs including reciprocating type, rotary type, vane wheel type, or eddy flow type. Either of the known compression pump designs produces high friction force and heat. In order to minimize friction between parts, lubricating oil shall be applied. Further, because the fluid chamber in a convention compression pump is not kept in a perfect airtight condition, the fluid compression effect is not satisfactory.